


Taking a Leap

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will always follow after Sherlock. Across rooftops, into the Thames....what Sherlock doesn't understand is <em>why</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Leap

This was mad. Stark barking mad. John bit back a giggle, watching Sherlock’s reflection in the window of the cab as they made their way back to the flat. Sherlock’s tension was obvious; maybe he thought they had missed something. But the suspects were in custody, Lestrade would take their statements in the morning and neither of them had drowned in the Thames. Though that had been a very near thing. John was sure he’d be feeling river water in his ears for the next week. He was looking forward to dry clothes, a warm cuppa and maybe a good shag before bed.

Sherlock left him to pay the driver as he stalked up the stairs. John followed a minute later to find him pacing, soaking the floor.

“Come on, at least put on something dry,” said John, toeing off his squelching shoes.

“You can’t even swim, John.”

John froze mid-hanging up his jacket. “Well, not very well.”

Turning, Sherlock pinned him with his gaze. “You cannot swim, but you jumped in after me.”

Getting his coat on the rack John put on a smile and tugged off his jumper. “I’m always jumping after you. Thames, rooftops, it’s all about the same, isn’t it?”

Sherlock was suddenly in his space, ice cold hands on his bare skin. “But why?” His eyes bore into John’s. “You have always been this way with me. Even before our relationship turned physical. Within hours of meeting me you killed a man to protect me. But what I don’t understand, John Watson, is why.”

John met his eyes steadily. After a long moment he leaned up and brushed his lips, barely even a kiss, but tender. “Not every question has a proper answer.”

Sherlock looked about to scream from frustration.

Reaching up, John ran his hands through the wet curls. Something changed in Sherlock’s eyes. John placed his other hand on Sherlock’s heart.

“Oh,” said Sherlock softly, blinking owlishly at the small army doctor that had stolen into his life and changed everything.

Smiling softly, John leaned up and kissed him properly, pushing the soaked coat to the floor with a thump. Sherlock suddenly pulled back, blinking rapidly. Reaching up, John rubbed his thumb across a cheekbone, seeing the tears threatening to spill. "You've never been in love."

“Does it always hurt this way?” Sherlock’s voice was quiet, almost trembling. He studied John’s face as if it held the secrets of the universe.

“Sometimes,” he said honestly.

For once in his life Sherlock Holmes seemed to be at a loss for words. John unbuttoned his shirt, wanting  him out of his wet clothes. Once the shirt was off he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist and hugged him skin to skin. After a moment Sherlock’s arms came around to hold him awkwardly.

“Doesn’t change who you are, Sherlock,” said John quietly.

Sherlock drew back and cupped his face in his long fingers. “Yes…yes it does. Isn’t that what love does? Change you?”

John took Sherlock’s hands in his own and kissed the palms. “Some aspects, maybe. But you’re the same brilliant madman I’ve always known.”

“There is one way I am certain you have changed me.” He watched John closely.

“And what is that?”

“You make me want to be a better man.”

John leaned up again and kissed him fiercely. Sherlock moaned softly, starting to shake. Keeping an arm around his waist, John helped him to the table and sat him down. “We’ll get you a nice cuppa and then go to sleep.”

“You do not wish to copulate with me?”

Shaking his head and smiling, John turned the kettle on. “I always enjoy being with you Sherlock, in any way, shape or form. And as much as I enjoy shagging you senseless, I think right now you need to rest and let yourself get used to what you’re feeling. We’ll always have time.”

Emotions flitted briefly across Sherlocks face, perhaps thinking of the near miss they’d had tonight. John knew they didn’t have all the time in the world either. After all, soldiers knew better than most just how fleeting life could be, perhaps an army doctor most of all. He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

“You’re thinking life is short,” said Sherlock, watching him closely.

John blinked and got out the tea. “Why do you say that?”

“You touched your shoulder.”

“Well maybe life is short, maybe we’ll get run over by a lorry tomorrow. What matters is I’m with you and I…I love you.”

Sherlock stared at him. He wrapped his hands around the mug John placed in front of him, looking at him like he’d never seen him before. “I love you too.”

John kissed him again. “Good, now that that’s sorted, we should finish our tea and go to bed. I am supposed to have work in the morning.”

They lapsed into silence, sitting across from one another, one of Sherlock’s long legs resting against John’s ankles. They finished at nearly the same time and Sherlock dropped their cups in the sink, to John’s surprise. Smiling, he took Sherlock’s hand and led him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after just over 300 views that I'd accidentally cut a line I really liked and it needed when I was editing and rewriting. I put it back in now. Sorry about that.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
